tronfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Daft Punk
Daft Punk es un duo de música electrónica compuesto por dos músicos franceses; Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (nacido el 8 de febrero de 1974) y Thomas Bangalter (nacido el 3 de enero de 1975). Ellos compusieron la banda sonora de TRON: Legacy. El duo se hizo popular en el movimiento house a finales de los 90 en Francia y continuaron triunfando en los siguientes años combinando elementos del house con synthpop. Han producido canciones que son consideradas esenciales en el house francés. La banda sonora de TRON: Legacy es la primera banda sonora compuesta por Daft Punk y cuenta con su música más reciente desde su álbum "Human After All". Si bien es la primera banda sonora de Daft Punk, Thomas Bangalter compuso la banda sonora para la polémica película de 2002 IЯЯƎVƎЯSIBLƎ. Al principio de su carrera los miembros del grupo estuvieron muy influenciados por grupos como The Beach Boys y The Rolling Stones. En 2009 su canción "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Alive 2007)", ganó el Premio Grammy a la mejor grabación dance. Daft Punk es conocido por sus elaborados espectáculos en vivo, en donde se incorporan efectos y elementos visuales con la música. También son conocidos por usar disfraces, particularmente de robot, cuando están en público y/o actuando. Historia Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo nació en Paris el 8 de febrero de 1974 y Thomas Bangalter en la misma ciudad el 3 de enero de 1975. En 1987 Thomas y Guy-Manuel se conocieron mientras estudiaban en Lycée Carnot, en París. En 1992 forman el grupo Darlin' con el que publican un maxi-single que es revisado por el periodista Melody Maker, quien describe el sonido del grupo como "daft punk". En 1993 Thomas y Guy-Manuel conocen al duo británico Slam, fundadores de Soma Quality Recordings, en una fiesta y les ofrecen su primera maqueta house. En 1994 Soma estrena ALIVE, el debut oficial de Daft Punk. En 1995 un sencillo de 12 pulgadas Da Funk/Rollin' & Scratchin' (Soma) crea la senación de tecno underground antes de llamar la atención de la industria de la música. En septiembre de 1996 Daft Punk frima con Virgin Records. En diciembre de ese mismo año Daft Punk trabaja con Spike Jonze en Nueva York para grabar "Da Funk", el primero de una serie vídeos musicales incluidos en el álbum Homework dirigido por productores de culto como Spike Jonze, Michel Gandy, Seb Janiak y Roman Coppolo. En enero de 1997 se lanza el primer álbum de Daft Punk Homework destacando con los sencillos Around the World , Burning and Revolution 909 además de Da Funk. Francia finalmente asimila el técno y el álbum vende unos 25 millones de copias a nivel mundial. Daft Punk acepta una larga serie de entrevistas pero sus rostros no aparecen en las fotografías. En diciembre de 1997 Daft Punk actúa en el Mayan Theatre, Los Angeles para seguir con una gira mundial de 60 días. Homework es reconocido como el Mejor Álbum de 1997 por gran parte de la prensa musical. Verano de 1998, Daft Punk graba dos pistas musicales con su ídolo Romanthony, en preparación para su segundo álbum. En marzo de 1999, Thomas Bangalter junto con Alan Braxe y Benjamin Diamond alcanzan un éxito internacional con Music Sounds Better With You (un millón y medio de copias vendidas). En septiembre de 1999 ocurre el bug 9/99, los robots se hacen con el control del grupo y hablan en lugar de Guy-Manuel y de Thomas en las entrevistas. En agosto de 2000 Daft Punk conoce a Leiji Matsumoto, uno de los maestros de la animación japonesa para hablar sobre ideas para los vídeos de su nuevo álbum. En noviembre de 2001 el nuevo sencillo de Daft Punk, un remix de One More Time de Romanthony se estrena en la celebración del club nocturno Respect is Burning y se convierte en el mayor éxito del duo hasta la fecha con un 1,2 millones de copias vendidas. El 13 de marzo de 2001 su segundo álbum Discovery marca un cambio en el sonido house más ortodoxo de su primer álbum. Discovery alcanza los 2,9 millones de ventas pero los robots son los que siguen hablando en las entrevistas. En noviembre de 2003 el álbum de Discovery es la banda sonora del DVD "Interstella 555". Un space opera de anime/manga dirigido por Leiji Matsumoto. En marzo de 2005 Daft Punk lanza su tercer álbum llamado Human After All, su música es diversa y fresca aunque sigue manteniendo el sello del sonido Daft Punk. En abril de 2006 Daft Punk regresa a las actuaciones en vivo con una serie de conciertos especiales. El 4 de abril de 2006 lanzan un álbum de recopilación titulado Musique Vol. 1 1993–2005. Contiene nuevos vídeos musicales para "The Prime Time of Your Life" y "Robot Rock (Maximum Overdrive)". Daft Punk también saca un álbum remix de Human After All called Human After All: Remixes. Una edición limitada incluía dos kubricks de Daft Punk como robots. El 21 de mayo de 2006 Daft Punk estrenó su primera película dirigida por ellos titulada ''Daft Punk's Electroma en el Festival de Cine de Cannes. La película no incluye música suya. El 19 de noviembre de 2007 lanzaron su segundo álbum en vivo titulado Alive 2007. Contiene la actuación del duo en Paris de su gira Alive 2007. Incluye un libro de 50 páginas mostrando imágenes del rodaje durante la gira. La versión en vivo de "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" de Alive 2007 fue lanzada como sencillo. Después de la gira de Alive 2007, Daft Punk se concentró en otros proyectos. Una entrevista con Pedro Winter en 2008, reveló que el duo regresó a su studio de París para trabajar en nuevas creaciones. El 8 de febrero de 2009 Daft Punk ganó un Grammy por Alive 2007 y su sencillo "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger". En marzo de 2009 se anunció que Daft Punk se encargaría de escribir la banda sonora de la película TRON: Legacy. Ese mismo año, en la Comic-Con de San Diego, se anunció que el duo compondría 24 pistas para la película. La coprotagonista Olivia Wilde también reveló en octubre de 2009 que Daft Punk aparecerían en la película y que el duo podría involucrarse en promociones futuras. Daft Punk creo once mezclas nuevas para el videojuego DJ Hero. También aparecen en el juego como personajes jugables. Discografía ;Álbumes de estudio *Homework (1997) *Discovery (2001) *Human After All (2005) *Random Access Memories (2013) ;Remixes álbumes * Daft Club (2003) * Human After All: Remixes (2006) * Leftovers (2008) * Tron: Legacy R3C0NFIGUR3D (2011) ;Álbumes en vivo * Alive 1997 (2001) * Alive 2007]] (2007) ; Álbumes recopilación * Musique Vol. 1 1993–2005 (2006) ;Bandas sonoras de películas de películas * Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) * Tron: Legacy (2010) Enlaces externos Categoría:Equipo de filmación de Tron Legacy Categoría:Mundo real Categoría:Gente Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON: Legacy de:Daft Punk en:Daft Punk